This invention relates to a forming tool such as may be utilized to shape metal parts as by cutting. One such common type of tool generally is referred to as a dove-tailed tool and includes an outwardly extending front cutting surface adapted to engage the work piece and a dove-tailed shaped wedge downwardly extending from a base thereof to engage a similarly shaped vertically orientated dove-tailed slot in a machine or other tool holder. Generally such dove-tailed tool is of integral one-piece construction and accordingly must be periodically sharpened as by removal of the tool from its holder which in turn necessitates repositioning thereof. Also, after a number of successive sharpenings the front face of the tool will no longer overhang base portions thereof and thereafter the entire tool must be discarded.
It would accordingly be desirable to be able to position a replaceable forming element, i.e. a cutting insert, with respect to such a tool so that when the cutting edge becomes dull, only the insert would have to be removed. This would eliminate removal of the entire tool from the holding device and would further eliminate the necessity of eventually discarding the entire tool when worn. The use of an insert in conjunction with a forming tool would further permit the cooperative use of a shim or shims such that it or they would absorb a portion of the shock transmitted to the tool via its contact with the work piece.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a forming tool of novel construction which permits the use of a tool insert at the front working face thereof in such a manner that the means by which such insert is held in place does not interfere with the working of the tool.
A further object of the prsent invention is the provision of a tool of the aforementioned type in which positive positioning means are included such that the insert may contact three separate surfaces so as to positively spacially position such with respect to the remaining portions of the tool.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by the provision of an integral front support outwardly extending from the front working face of such a tool, which support includes a transversely extending slot, in turn adapted to receive wedge means wherein the insert is held against the front tool face. Furthermore, means for positioning the insert laterally within the slot is also provided.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.